The Supreme Heirs
by TheSilverboar
Summary: There are a lot of stories about the gods or goddesses sending someone back in time to relive their life as more powerful but how would that be entirely possible? Would a mortal mind be able to comprehend that much new information? A new spin on time-travel story.


The Supreme Heirs

Chapter one

-Chaos-

Sighing sadly Chaos gazed through his viewing pool onto the mortal world below and the tragedy that would soon befall it. He had known, as he always did, what tragedy would befall the world at every twist and turn yet his power was limited in stopping it. He was forbidden from direct confrontation with the threats, the most he could do was send dream messages to the gods or demigods to warn them about what was going on. And he hated it.

Percy Jackson, he had intended for that demigod to become the most powerful hero in centuries, a warrior of unparalleled skill and power who would lead his people through every hardship that would attack during his lifetime. The titans would fall by his sword, the giants would be crushed by the army he would lead, and finally the free primordial would be conquered when they tried to rise up by his great power. And when Percy died he was to be made a god.

But now that would not be, as one unforeseen detail had brought every one of his plans crumbling down around him. Zeus had grown fearful of Perseus after the giant war, fearful of his power and worried that Perseus might try to overthrow him. So when Perseus, once again, declined godhood, Zeus set his own plans into motion. He had found a son of Hecate, Alabaster C. Torrington, who had been exiled for fighting with the titans and offered to let him return under a new identity if he ruined Perseus' reputation.

The son of Hecate gleefully agreed to the deal and set to his task immediately, starting with small things at first, such as a minor possession of another camper going missing while he found out and reported it. But things quickly escalated where Alabaster would destroy or steal the treasured possessions and even the magical gifts of other demigods and put the items, or what was left of them, in Percy's trunk. It didn't take long before most of the camp hated the sight of him and only his cousins, Nico and Thalia, as well as his girlfriend Annabeth would willingly go near him but he knew that it wouldn't be long for the final and greatest betrayal to occur and he had been right, Alabaster had managed to woo and win the heart of the daughter of Athena and then rubbed that fact in the face of Perseus.

After that final betrayal Perseus had left the demigod camps and swore never to return; only ever contacting his father, Nico, Thalia, and his parents as he wandered the country on his own. Within a year of him leaving the primordials began rising again and the gods new fear, knowing they would need their greatest hero to fight this adversary but he refused to return. And even if he hadn't, he didn't have enough skill due to all of the gods and demigods interfering with his training constantly.

He felt trapped on his throne of power, knowing that directly interfering was forbidden when a thought struck him…but what about indirect interference. He could take Perseus' memories and…no, that would not work. He sighed as he slumped back into his throne, he could indeed send memories and skills back into the bodies of one's younger self but only with immortal beings, demigods and mortals simply could not handle the influx of knowledge and power that would result. The most he could do was enchant a weapon with the person's skills and knowledge and let part sink in when needed as that a mortal could handle but the problem would be getting the weapon to him. Perseus would only be likely to trust someone important to him like his mother or…his…father.

Shooting to his feet Chaos rushed down the hall and entered the hall of memories from which he could access the mind of any individual in the world whether they be mortal or immortal. Rushing over to an altar in the center of the room he focused his power and entered the mind of Poseidon, lord of the seas.

His vision darkened to black before it was filled with a swarm of mist and he saw Poseidon fade into existence panicked "Where am I?!" the sea god yelled, summoning his trident.

"You are in your mind Poseidon," he said, gaining attention of the powerful deity "and I am Chaos.".

"Chaos?!" Poseidon exclaimed in shock "I thought you had faded long ago.".

"Close Poseidon," he said softly "I am all but faded with what I can do. I gave the fates too much authority and they decided to make it so I could no longer directly interfere with the mortal world…but indirectly is another matter.".

"How can you help indirectly?" Poseidon asked confused.

"I am going to send your memories back into your body several years ago with a spell that will transfer all of Perseus' fighting skill and instincts into his weapon, so he will have enough skill to, hopefully, survive.".

"_Hopefully_?" Poseidon exclaimed, rightfully panicked.

"Perseus is the greatest hero of the age but even with riptide and his skill sent back to help him there is still a chance of him failing and dying ." he explained and Poseidon seemed to panic before determination set in.

"Unless I do something else." the sea god said softly.

"What else?" he asked confused but felt a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"I could transfer his skill and instincts…into my trident along with my own power and leave it to him." The sea god said with finality clear in his voice.

"But you'll fade!" he exclaimed, stunned by the god's suggestion.

"So be it then," Poseidon shrugged "I'll do anything for my son. Now send me back.".

"You are a brave man Poseidon," he said softly "I will make sure you have a throne next to mine in the void.", and with that he transferred Perseus' skill with weapons and his instincts into Poseidon's trident and sent Poseidon's memories back along with the enchantment on the trident.

-Poseidon-

With a gasp, Poseidon fell of his throne in Atlantis as the memories from the future rushed into his mind before he rose and gazed at his trident. Focusing he poured almost all of his power into the weapon along with a message, leaving only enough for him to hold off fading so he could say his goodbyes to his wife and son, before flashing away the weapon.

Shakily he sat down onto his throne and used a bell to summon a servant who was quickly told to bring Triton and Amphitrite who came in, looking irritated until they saw how weak he appeared at which they looked stunned. "Father!" Triton gasped, rushing over "What's going on?".

"I am fading Triton," he coughed out, doubling over as he tried to get in air "and I won't last much longer.".

"Is there anything we can…" Amprithrite began only for him to wave her off.

"I brought you here so I could say goodbye," he said quietly and pulled out a vial he kept in a cabinet near the throne and shakily gave it to his wife "and to give you this.".

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"I know about the mortal you are in love with," he coughed out and raised a shaky hand when she tried to protest "I've always known but didn't want to comment on it. Now that I am fading I want you to be happy. That potion will make him immortal so you can be together.".

Turning to Triton he said "Triton, I leave you in charge of Atlantis. Take care of our home.".

"I will father." Triton said solemly.

"Now," he doubled over wheezing, knowing he didn't have much time left "I have one final request of you both.".

"Anything." Amphitrite promised through tears.

"I have a demigod child," he coughed out, noticing their surprise "and Chaos spoke to me about him.".

"What did he say?" Triton asked curious.

"That he is our only hope to survive the years ahead." He answered and saw their eyes widen before they nodded resolutely.

"We will do what we can to help him then Poseidon." Amphitrite said as she kissed his cheek softly and he smiled faintly at them both while slowly he faded away.


End file.
